Our Neighbour
by xNatsuMikanx
Summary: Mikan just moved in and meets a single parent and becomes great friends or much more? In natsume's POV RE-UPLOADED


_**AN: Disclaimer AND its no longer a One-shot!**_

**Our Neighbour**

Hi my name is Natsume Hyuuga I am 25 and a single parent, my son is called Youichi. I have a story on how I fell for my neighbour.

It was early in the morning and I saw a moving van parked outside, someone must be moving in. I went outside with Youichi and saw a mesmerising brunette with big brown eyes. She smiled and said "so you must be my new neighbours come in for tea" She lead us into the exact kitchen we had. She asked us many questions and when it was my turn Youichi asked "Are you married?" I blushed embarrassed at what my 3 year old son said she giggled and said "You-chan that's so cute, why you ask?"

Youichi smiled and said "So that I could marry you!" She smiled and said "AW! Youichi I am not married and I would marry you but I'm too old for you!" She took him from my arms and hugged him.

Then I nearly died of embarrassment when Youichi asked "Then will you marry my dad" She blushed and said "Well your dad is really handsome, but we just met and I don't think I'm his type!" You are my type if only I could've said that, but that would've sounded odd especially to someone we just met.

After tea Youichi went to sleep so I told her we would take our leave, but before we left I said "If you need anything were right next door Mikan!" She smiled and nodded.

The next day we saw Mikan getting her mail, and she waved at us as I was walking to our car to drop Youichi off to school. When I came back I saw a car parked by Mikans, I wondered who it was. I saw Mikan kiss a stranger on the cheek, he had dark blue hair and a star tattoo under his left eye. Then I saw a little girl beside Mikan. I knew it was too good to be true Mikan had a child with her soon to be husband.

I went out of the car and saw Mikan wave I smiled back and went inside.

After I picked up Youichi I told him the news and Youichi frowned, I knew he was sad about this as well as I was. He wished for a mom in his life and I wished for a wife.

The past few months we saw the little girl less and less and wondered why, we did spend a bit more time with Mikan since she liked us to keep her company.

One time I came to Mikan's house and was about to knock, but I heard her boyfriend say 'I love you Mi-chan thanks again' DAMN IT, he even had a nick name for her. I clenched my fist and went back to the house.

The next few months I had ignored her and whenever she waved I'd blank her, while my son would wave back. I feel so stupid thinking that she'd be single. Someone as beautiful as her would obviously be taken.

I looked at my mail and saw that one was addressed to Mikan, I knew I had to see her at some time so I went over and I knocked at her door and when the door opened it was the little girl. She looked at us and said "Oka-san there are two boys here!" She came and giggled "well hello Natsume and Youichi I'd like you to meet Yuki"

As soon as we left the two kids alone to play me and Mikan went to her kitchen for a cup of coffee. I told her about the mishap and she thanked me I had to ask about Yuki or I'd burst, so I did, "Mikan who is the man that comes here every week with Yuki!" Mikan said "That's her dad Tsubasa!" I frowned then she continued "Yuki's dad, my brother, drops her here because he and Misaki, his wife, have work she calls me her mom because that's what my stupid brother told her to call me!"

I sighed and smiled, I got it wrong she smiled and said "Well thanks Natsume, oh and was that all you wanted to talk about-"I interrupted her "Mikan I love you!" She gasped and the 2 kids ran in I went on my knees and said "Mikan Sakura will you stay with me as long as we live, will you marry me!" She smiled and spoke "No, I don't want to stay with you as long as we live and I don't want to marry you…" she hugged me it hurt, but she carried on…

"I love you Natsume I want to stay with you forever and I definitely want to marry you!" I smiled at that and scooped her into my arms, while Youichi and Yuki ran to us for a hug.

Months later

I waited at the end of the aisle waiting for my soon to be wife, when she was at the other end of the aisle, looking as beautiful as ever, I could see her brother beside her. I smiled, I had gotten to know Tsubasa more although he did annoy me he gave me tips about Mikan. I must say they did help.

When she was beside me I smiled and told her how beautiful she looked, I could see her blush through her veil.

*time skip to I do's bit*

The priest then said "Natsume Hyuuga do you take Mikan Sakura to be your lawfully wedded wife?" I smirked and said "I do!" He then turned to Mikan and said "Mikan Sakura do you take Natsume Hyuuga to be your lawfully wedded husband?" She blushed and turned to the floor and said "I-I do!" The priest was too late so before he could say anything I pulled Mikan towards me and kissed her passionately, I felt her melt into my arms. The kiss was so hot it lasted 1 minute, when we were finished the priest then said his part "I now pronounce you husband and wife… And I don't think you need to kiss again!"

I smirked and scooped Mikan off her feet and into my I mean our car, which had JUST MARRIED on the back.

That's how I fell for my neighbour… Or how I met my wife!

I ran towards my wife with my youngest daughter in her arms. Youichi and Aika, our second eldest, were right beside me. I hugged my new family and Mikan said "Natsume do you remember when Hotaru tried to kill you for looking at me in my wedding dress, but stopped when Ruka proposed!" I smirked and said "Yeah I remember that Ruka saved me from that hag. She playfully punched me and said "Thank you Natsume for our great family, for Natsuki, Aika and Youichi! I lo-"I interrupted her and said "I love you polka"

And I brought her in for a hug and then a passionate kiss, but we were interrupted by a group hug from our 10 year old; 7 year old and 3 year old children. We laughed and lied down on the grass while watching the clouds go by.


End file.
